secuela amorosas aventuras de nico
by BloddyDemon
Summary: tras recibir ese extraño paquete de la chica que conocio unos meses atrás, Nico deberá tomar la importante decisión de seguir adelante o apartarse del problema que supone esa responsabilidad (inspirado en clannard)


Nico no lo podía creer, tras dos meses de ausencia la hembra con la que había estado le enviaba por correo un huevo. Inmediatamente, Nico voló hacia la clínica ornitológica con el huevo, teniendo cuidado de no dañarlo en el viaje, se posó en el alféizar de la ventana y picó el cristal, Tulio; quien estaba trabajando en esa sala, le abrió, permitiéndole el paso,- ¿qué te ocurre pequeño?- Nico desenvolvió el huevo, y de inmediato, Tulio lo cogió y lo metió en una incubadora. Nico miró como depositaban el huevo en esa máquina y voló al lado de la incubadora, entró lentamente en la sala y se posó cerca de la incubadora.- Hola Nico- saludó una voz tras él, Perla, quién se acercó hacia él y vió sorprendida el contenido de la incubadora.- ¿recuerdas la apuesta que tuve con Pedro?- Perla asintió con la cabeza- Pues este es el resultado.- ¿te lo vas a quedar?- cuestionó la hembra.- sí, pero no se muy bien que haré a partir de cuidarlo pero, tengo miedo.- No lo tengas, siempre te diviertes con los niños, sobre todo con los míos y los cuidas muy bien, seguramente lo harás también con este.- Las palabras de Perla confortaron a Nico, pero le preocuparon,- No sé Perla, no tuve un buen ejemplo de paternidad cuando era pequeño, y no quiero a que mi hijo le pase lo mismo….-

Durante días Nico se quedó en la clínica ornitológica, los empleados que se encargaban de la incubación del huevo también le cuidaban diariamente, le daban comida bebida y se aseguraban de que tanto él como el huevo estuviesen sanos. Pasaban los días y la eclosión del huevo se acercaba, durante esos 15 días Nico había adaptado su casa para el bebé que estaba por llegar, había construido una cuna con algodón y unos trozos de tela del mercado, poniéndolos en una cáscara de coco; había recolectado comida suficiente para no tener que salir los primeros días tras el nacimiento del polluelo y ahora solo quedaba esperar.

Esa mañana, Nico despertaba junto a la incubadora, ya llevaba 15 días en la clínica esperando la eclosión, ya no debía quedar mucho. Poco a poco, Nico levantó la cabeza, bostezó y dirigió la mirada a la incubadora, no había nada extraño, los empleados de la clínica entraban a su hora, Tulio se preparaba para las revisiones de la aves que se encontraban "hospitalizadas" allí, el huevo tenía una grieta…..¡EL HUEVO TENÍA UNA GRIETA! Nico se levantó de golpe, algo nervioso, y emitió un sonido que llamó la atención de Tulio- ¿ qué pasa pequeño?- el movió la cabeza hacia la incubadora, el ornitólogo abrió la incubadora y sacó el huevo, notó como se movía, lo depositó cerca de Nico, en la mesa y se quedó junto a él para la eclosión, Perla, quien había estado aconsejando a Nico esos día también se aproximó, viendo cómo, poco a poco, el huevo se iba quebrando poco a poco. Un pequeño pico anaranjado de un tono fuerte asomó entre las grietas, Nico, agarró la cáscara y poco a poco fue picoteando cuidadosamente la cáscara para ayudar al polluelo a salir del cascarón. Finalmente, Nico pudo ver su contenido, una pequeña hembra, con apenas plumón blanco encogida y con los ojos cerrados, que emitió un silbido leve semejante al llanto de un bebé se acercó a ella y se agachó- Venaga, pequeña, no lores, papá esta aquí.- La cría intentó ponerse en pie, tropezando y agarrándose al pico de Nico para no caer, la niña, lo miró con sus dorados ojos y Nico la dirigió una tierna mirada. Por desgracia, este momento fue interrumpido por Tulio, que con unos guantes, cogió a la bebé para hacerla unas pruebas; ante esto, Nico se elevó para defender a la cría pero fue detenido por Perla- Tranquilo Nico, solo va a pesarla y a hacerla unos análisis del metabolismos, lo hizo también cuando nacieron mis hijos- el canario asintió y esperó a los resultados. Tulio salió de una sala tiempo después y cedió el polluelo a su padre.- Todo parece en orden salvo una casa- Comentó un trabajador a Tulio- La sangre de la polluela…- Habrá que tenerla controlada.- ¿qué pasa Blu?- preguntó Nico, ya que había visto a Blu hechando un vistazo a unos papeles.- Nico, tengo que hacerte una pregunta, ¿eres hemofílico?- (NOTA; LA HEMOFILIA ES UNA ENFERMEDAD SANGUINEA POR LA QUE NO SE PERMITE LA COAGULACIÓN DE LA SANGRE, ES DECIR SI TE CORTAS, NO PARARAS DE SANGRAR SI NO TE DAN TRATAMIENTO,EN MUJERES ES MORTAL)- S…sí, ¿por?- Porque tu hija también lo es- ¡pero, eso es imposible, el gen de la hemofilia esta en los cromosomas x, y ella tiene 2, solo debería ser portadora de la enfermedad, no padecerla,- Tal vez su madre fuese portadora o que incluso la sufriera, y por eso tu hija lo es.- Nico se entristeció, sabía que si su hija sufre esa enfermedad no duraría mucho.- ¿cuánto tiempo vivirá?- Tal vez, hasta la adolescencia, hasta que desove su primer huevo.- Tras esto Nico cogió a su hija y se marchó.

(TRES MESES DESPUÉS)

Nico estaba dormido en su hueco, descansando tranquilamente cuando notó un peso sobre su espalda que le daba leves empujones para levantarle- Papá, despierta…- dijo una voz aguda e infantil- Venga, cinco minutos más, por favor.- Pidió el canario acurrucándose en el suelo- Papá, me prometiste que hoy haríamos nuestra primera salida.- dijo Vivian, que así se llamaba la pequeña niña zarandeando a su padre.- está bien, está bien….- cedió Nico ante la presión del pequeño cuerpo de su hija.- Nico se levantó, y fue hacia un lugar del nido del que saco un trozo de fruta; lo partió a la mitad y dio un trozo a su hija- ¿Dónde iremos hoy papá?- dijo Vivian a Nico- para tu primera salida del nido he pensado que podemos ir a la playa.- ¿la playa?- sí, es un lugar donde hace calor, pero tiene agua fresca y puedes estar todo el tiempo que quieras.- explico feliz Nico a su hija- termina de comer y saldremos antes de que lleguen los humanos.-

Tras acabar de desayunar, ambos fueron hacia la playa, Nico, iba tras su hija, la había dado clases de vuelo pero esa era la primera vez que recorrería una gran distancia volando y quería tenerla vigilada para evitar accidentes. Llegaron al poco tiempo y se posaron cuidadosamente en la arena.- está blandito.- dijo Vivian refiriéndose a la arena de la playa. Nico rio- sí, es bastante cómoda. En ese momento, una ola llegó a la playa y les empapó de la cabeza a los pies.- ¿ estás bien Vivian?- preguntó a su hija.- Sí, estoy bien, no me he hecho daño- ¿ninguna herida?- La niña negó con la cabeza- Estoy bien.- Mientras Nico revisaba que su hija estaba ilesa no pudo percibir que un hombre vestido de negro se acercaba. Este elevó una red sobre la pareja de aves y las atrapó- ¡Papá!- dijo Vivian asustada notando de inmediato las alas de su padre abrazándola, esta se agarró a su padre quien la envolvió con sus plumas- ¿papá, qué pasa?- son traficantes de aves.- ¿cómo los que me dijiste que os secuestraron cuando Blu llegó a Brasil?- Nico asintió, mientras buscaba una vía de escape, los humanos les introdujeron en una jaula y Nico pudo divisar a sus amigos cerca, Blu, Pedro y Rafael sobrevolaban ahora la playa, probablemente para ir al club-¡CHICOS!- gritó, alertando a sus amigos, Rafael fue el primero en oírlo, miró atentamente alrededor, viendo la jaula donde se encontraba su amigo- ¡Nico! Chicos mirad.- dijo señalando el lugar donde se encontraba su amigo. Las tres aves fueron hacia el grupo de humanos para atacarles, mientras Blu y Rafael peleaban, Pedro se acercó sigilosamente hacia la jaula e intentó abrirla, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de abrir la cerradura, fue atrapado, dándose cuenta de que sus amigos también habían sido apresados.

Los humanos cargaron las jaulas en el maletero de un coche y se dirigieron hacia el aeropuerto, cargaron las jaulas y pusieron el avión en marcha. No sabían donde acabarían ni para qué, pero estaban seguros de no sería nada bueno.

Tras horas de avión, donde Vivian se había acurrucado bajo las alas de su padre y se había dormido, las aves empezaron a pensar un plan de escape- ¿alguna idea para escapar?- preguntó Nico a Blu, quien se encontraba en la jaula contigua- Sí, pero tendremos que esperar a que el avión aterrice, luego volaremos dentro del aeropuerto y buscaremos un avión que vaya a Brasil, y todo esto habrá acabado.- ….

El avión dio un leve rebote al aterrizar, despertando a Vivian de golpe.- Tranquila Vivian, no pasa nada…- ¿dónde estamos papá?- todavía en las jaulas, pero tu tío Blu tiene un plan, cuando salgamos solo sígueme.- Vivian asintió y se quedó esperando. Blu salió de la jaula, y empezó a abrir las jaulas de las aves apresadas.- Muy bien, escuchad, cuando se abran las puertas iremos a la sala principal del aeropuerto, allí miraré si hay algún vuelo hacia Brasil o una zona cercana y volveremos a casa.- Todos estaban informados del plan, pronto serían libres de nuevo.

Las compuertas se abrieron, y todas las aves salieron de sus jaulas formando un arco iris de plumas en el frío cielo de Minnesota, se metieron de nuevo en el edificio y se escondieron por el aeropuerto hasta que Blu volvió para informar les de los horarios de vuelo.- Bien, hay vuelos en media hora; a las 5, 6 y 7:30 que hacen escala en río y otros 2 a las 8 y las 9 que tienen como destino la ciudad, podemos ir 50 aves por cada viaje teniendo en cuenta la seguridad del aeropuerto, nos meteremos en los equipajes después de que pasen los controles mediante la cinta , no hay tiempo que perder.- Blu guió a las otras aves, cuidando que ningún humano las viera hasta llegar a la cinta transportadora del vuelo correspondiente a su destino.- Vamos deprisa,- Dijo Blu, en 10 minutos los humanos vendrán para revisar la bodega del avión, manteneos escondidos.- pidió Blu cuando notó un tirón en sus plumas de la cola- ¿Nico?¿qué pasa?- Es Vivian, no se encuentra bien, se ha hecho un rasguño bastante grande al escapar, y está sangrando mucho, por favor…..- Te llevaré al veterinario que tenía en Minnesota, me conoce, creo que podrá ayudarnos. Pero hay que darse prisa.- Nico montó a Vivian a su espalda y siguió a Blu. Fueron lo mas rápido posible, pero Nico no tenía la velocidad de Blu, ni estaba acostumbrado al clima frío de la comarca, por lo que iba más rezagado, por si fuera poco, empezó a nevar, y la herida de Vivian empeoraba a cada segundo que pasaba, lentamente, los copos de nieve congelada caía sobre ambas aves. Nico agarró a su hija del ala para ayudarla a caminar, cada vez estaba más débil y la herida no sanaba. Vivian se detuvo y Nico la miró antes de que ella se derrumbase sobre la fría y blanca nieve que se manchaba de tinta roja por la sangre de su herida como un folio ensuciado por la tinta de una pluma.- ¡VIVIAN! Dime algo…- dijo Nico ya empezando a llorar por sus ojos castaños.- Papá…te quiero.- la pequeña abrazó a su padre con la poca fuerza que le quedaba y respiró su último no pudo más, sus lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas mientras un temblor se apoderaba de sus piernas obligándole a tumbarse en la fría nieve. Todo empezó a volverse borroso, pero antes de perder el conocimiento pudo ver la elegante figura de una pequeña ave de plumas del más puro tono de blanco y ojos de zafiro, con patas y pico de un blanco marfil.

(3 AÑOS DESPUES…)

Nico despertó en su nido en Río de Janeiro, abriendo lentamente sus ojos para poder adaptarse a la luz, de nuevo en su nido, nunca pensó que volvería a ese lugar tres años atrás, y mucho menos acompañado…Giró la cabeza viendo a la hermosa hembra que lo había salvado de morir de frío en Minnesota durmiendo plácidamente a su lado, y en el otro lado de la habitación, a cuatro preciosas hembras de canario, de tonos amarillos a excepción de una completamente blanca, y todas perfectamente sanas. La hermosa canaria abrió sus ojos azules recibiendo la sonrisa de su amado. - Buenos días Nico.- Buenos días, Abie.


End file.
